


Lost Princess of Athea-Lesseu

by Lorelei_Prince



Series: Royals 5043 [1]
Category: Athea-Lesseu
Genre: Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei_Prince/pseuds/Lorelei_Prince
Series: Royals 5043 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742221
Comments: 4





	1. Princess Reneara

Princess Renaera:

“Nal iham. (Your grace.)” Henara curtseys as she hurries into the room. Beside me, Demaria and Elaela are finishing my hair and makeup. “Elib tahredia droxorkin aczi zuon na. (His majesty wants to see you.)” 

“Teme na, Henera. (Thank you, Henara)”. She nods at me with a smile and darts into my closet to grab a gown and shoes. It’s an unspoken rule. When my grandfather calls, you make yourself as presentable as possible, and rush to the throne room. 

I hate private audiences with my grandfather. Squaring my shoulders and tugging my cuffs into place, I nod at the guard to open the heavy doors to the sitting room. The hem of my white chiffon gown glides across the white marble flooring as I head towards the base of the steps that hold the imposing throne. My heels click softly as I walk, and I stop just short of the steps, dropping my head and slipping into a deep curtsey. 

“Nal tahredia. (Your majesty.)” I say softly. 

“Gatir, noro eldana. (Rise, my child.)” I hate it when he calls me that. Straightening up, i clasp my hands in front of me, level with my waist, and make eye contact with the man sitting on the throne. Like all pureblood Athea-Lesseun, he has pale porcelain skin, silver white hair, and milky-white irises. He’s dressed in black trousers, shiny black dress shoes, and a black and grey formal coat with a high collar. Standing, he tugs his jacket in place and heads down the stairs towards me. 

“Noro sowel, da zokir ramisom ur’ul miarhi lisiv na aczi soseyan. Da’zok loweysa raneruikar aczi ardari dathmari, aczi xhig thrumasa sevevo zoha doul aschi ut uvtro lisiv osoro sesestrearna. (My dearest, I have decided it’s time for you to marry. I’ve extended invitations to come visit, to six different prince’s who are next in line for their nations thrones.)” My heart sinks as he stops in front of me, placing a finger under my chin to tilt my head up. He’s going to marry me off to someone like him. I won’t survive that.

“Eald nal tahredia…(But your majesty…)” His gaze darkens and I have the briefest hint of a warning before he strikes me. My head turns to the left due to how hard he slaps me. 

“Na ihea montro si laarneemot, eldana. (I will not be questioned, child.)” He hisses sharply, his mouth close to my ear. I can’t quite hide my shudder, so he reaches down and squeezes my arm. I know there are going to be bruises where his fingers sit.

“Nal ihea si ikramira, tahredia. (Your will be done, majesty.)” Stepping just out of reach, I drop into a low curtsey. That seems to pacify him. 

“Giata. Os houxan aso nal haelshena molesium clarondrola. (Good. The first of your suitors arrives tomorrow.)” Turning, he heads back up the stairs. He waits until he’s sitting on his throne again to release me. 

“Na’doul flewenla, noro eldana. (You’re excused, my child.)” Dipping my head once more, I straighten up and hurry out of the room. It’s only when i’m out of the throne room, and on the steps up to my quarters, that the tears start to fall.


	2. Crown Prince Wilhelm

Prince Wilhelm:

“Father. Mother.” I click my feet together and bow my head at my parents before taking my seat at the breakfast table. Grigory is already there, dark circles under his eyes as he sips his coffee. Knowing my younger brother, he most likely snuck out to some party last night, and rolled in all of an hour ago. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, father clears his throat.

“Athea-Lesseu has extended an invitation.” That gets everyones attention. The closed border nation is notoriously a subject of speculation. Everyone’s heard of the beauty of the country and it’s isles, rivaled only by the unique beauty of its royal family and people. But no one alive has ever seen it. All we know is from the history books, and the rare delegates to The Consortium. They’re an ally, but a very distant one.

“What kind of invitation?” Grig asks after a beat. 

“For Wills. From what I gather, they’re looking to marry their princess off to another royal family, and begin the process of reopening their borders.” That has me interested.

“Damn.” Grig whistles. “You have to go. Think of how hot she must be?” 

“Grigory Ludvig.” Mother chastises him. Father just tries to hide his smile. Say what you want about my brother, Grig is his fathers son. 

“I stand by that statement.” Grig says, making me snort into my drink. I try to transform it into a cough when mother shoots me a look. 

“Regardless.” Father says, pulling our attention back to the matter at hand. “You’ll leave in two days. They’re having the princes arrive one at a time. You’ll be the last to arrive. Kaden, Niclas, and Jaeson will be your delegation.” 

“What? I want to go.” Grig complains from next to me. 

“Well, maybe if you’d bothered to learn Ilyran, i’d let you.” I bite my lip, trying to hide my laughter. Across the table, i’m surprised to see mother doing the same. “But since you didn’t, you get to stay here, and cover Wills duties until he returns.” 

“Fucking hell.” He mutters. Unfortunately, it’s just loud enough for mother to hear.

“Grigory Ludvig Afreelari! What do you have to say for yourself?” I look down at the table, trying not to laugh. To my right, I see father doing the same, shaking slightly as he laughs silently. To my left, Grig leans back, lounging in his seat. I know he’s making eye contact with mother. 

“That I should have learned damned Ilyran when I had the chance.” That does father and I in. Much to mothers dismay, we both burst out laughing. 

“You’re terrible. All three of you.” That just makes us laugh harder.


	3. Crown Prince Wilhelm

Prince Wilhelm:

“There’s only one way for outsiders to get into Athea-Lesseu.” Kaden says, leaning forward, his elbows on the table as he shows us a map. Athea-Lesseu is always isolated. Whether by closed borders, or by distance, it stands alone. The nations mainland is surrounded by three larger islands to the northeast, and two smaller islands to the northwest. Empty ocean surrounds the remaining sides. 

“The country is scientifically advanced. They don’t have physical land borders. Instead, they use what can only be called forcefields. The fields keep out anything that isn’t Athea-Lesseun.” He explains. 

“So our plane?” I look around at the private jet surrounding us, as well as the military escort outside that father sent to accompany us. 

“The military agreed to lower the shields to one of the islands that makes up The Collective Isles of Ostmi. We’ll land on Vora, where we’ll be required to leave our planes, and we’ll move to an Athea-Lesseun aircraft. That way, they don’t have to lower their shields for their mainland.” 

“Seems excessive.” I mutter. “They’re part of The Consortium. Our ally.” 

“Yes, but they’ve had closed borders for centuries. They’re not going to change that overnight.” Kaden’s the diplomat of our group. He’s also the only one completely fluent in Ilyran. I speak and understand enough to get by, but our entire delegation is going to rely heavily on him this trip. Hiding a sigh, I lean back in my seat and listen to the rest of his rundown. 

“Holy hell.” I have to agree with Jaeson’s assessment. Apparently the Athea-Lesseun’s don’t use standard aircraft anymore, so they have us landing on a temporary landing strip out in the sapphire blue water just off the island. From here, I can see the white sandy beaches, various shades of green trees, and colorful buildings dotting the coastline. It looks like a painting. 

When the plane lands on the faux landing strip, I grab the black cape from the back of my chair and pull it on. No one’s quite sure how the Athea-Lesseun’s dress, so in the end, they sent me with a bit of everything they could think of, and settled on a standard black suit, black dress shoes, black tie, and black cape. I’m used to slightly militant looking uniforms, so this is a bit of a change. Keeping my head up, I head down the steps of the plane. Standing a short distance from the plane, in a pale pink one shoulder dress with bubblegum pink feather detailing and lots of sequins, is quite easily one of the most beautiful woman i’ve ever seen. 

“Prince Wilhelm.” She smiles as I reach her, dipping into a curtsey. “I am Lady Alaynhah, the ambassador to Vora. On behalf of the royal family, allow me to be the first to welcome you to Athea-Lesseu.”

“Thank you, Lady Alaynhah. Your island is absolutely stunning.” I dip my head at her as she smiles. Behind me, I can feel my three friends joining me. 

“Thank you, your royal highness.” She beams, and it’s breathtaking. “On behalf of King Visegar, it’s my pleasure to see you onto an Athea-Lesseun aircraft for the remainder of your journey. Shall we?” She gestures towards a sleek silver aircraft that looks more like a yacht than an airplane. Stunned, all I can do is follow her.


	4. Crown Prince Wilhelm

Prince Wilhelm:

“Do you think Athea-Lesseu’s taking citizenship applications?” Jaeson deadpans, looking at the extensive grounds and the stunning facade of the castle. The grounds are wide and open, covered in flowers and sapphire streams, airy courtyards and lush hedge mazes. The castle is classically gothic, much like the castles in the rest of the world built during the same time period, but Evermere Castle manages to still be light and airy and welcoming. It’s a truly stunning image.

Climbing out of the car, we’re welcomed at the entrance by a handful of staff members. All of them, even the men, are stunning. They all have fair skin, ranging from porcelain to lightly tanned, and they all have hair in various shades of blonde. Their eyes are all a light, almost translucent blue. According to legends, the members of the royal family all have porcelain skin, silver-white hair, and milky white irises. 

“Nal mihil hayelia.” A man dressed in all white steps forward. I glance over at Kaden as he walks to my side. “Arsirana aczi Athea-Lesseu.” 

“Your royal highness. Welcome to Athea-Lesseu.” Kaden says at my side. 

“Teme na.” I say quickly, smiling at him. 

“Allow me to show you to the throne room.” I’m surprised when the man switches to Oentari Standard. I don’t doubt that he did it for my benefit. “Your translator won’t be necessary in the throne room. His Majesty speaks your mother-tongue.” 

“Perfect.” I nod at Kaden to stay behind. “You and the others can coordinate luggage and the schedule.” 

Bowing his head to me, he turns back, heading over to Jaeson and Niclas. Without hesitation, they start sorting out the details of the trip. Adjusting my cuffs, I follow the man in white through the palace. Stopping just outside of a large set of light wood double doors, he bows and leaves me with the guards. Making sure my clothes are in order, I nod at them to open the doors. 

The throne room is absolutely stunning. The flooring is all white marble, with a long turquoise carpet with a gold patterned border running through the center of the room, from the large entrance doors, up the stairs, and under the ornate gold throne. Two white angelic statues, each with an arm outstretched, horn in hand, reach out on either side of the throne. The walls are done in white marble pillars, with ornate archways done in gold leaf and turquoise stones. The walls reach up three or four stories, leading up to a ceiling done in turquoise with gold stars dotting it, and multiple diamond chandeliers hanging over the carpet. The wall behind the throne contains three stunning windows that reach all the way from the base of the platform holding the throne, to the ceiling. 

But even more impressive than the grand throne room, are the people inside of it. Sitting on the throne, is King Visegar. From here, I can tell he has light porcelain skin, and white hair, but I can't quite see his eyes. He’s dressed in a way that would be garish on anyone else. But on him, it works perfectly. His suit is a soft greyish-gold, with a white shirt underneath. His tie is done in a colorful floral embroidery that matches the detailing on his cape. The cape is perhaps the most fascinating piece of the ensemble. It’s a stunning gold that matches his suit well, with floral embroidery covering the shoulders, a bright fuchsia lining, and a gold chain holding it in place below his throat. Black dress shoes, and a simple gold crown complete his look.

Standing to his left, a few steps behind the throne, is a woman I assume is Queen Consort Alysella. She’s dressed in a simple satin dress, with a high neck and long sleeves, that matches the color of the lining on her husbands cape perfectly. A gold crown with small diamond details sits on her head, indicating her status. 

Sitting on a chair with a high back, halfway down the staircase, and to the right of the throne, is Crown Price Laelor. He looks a lot like his father. Same porcelain skin, same white hair. He’s dressed in cream trousers, navy suede loafers, and a formal coat in a navy floral pattern. Like his father, he wears a gold crown, his studded with dark sapphires. Unlike his father, he’s skipped the cape. Standing to his right, on the step behind the throne, is Crown Princess Jaesa. She matches her husband in an ice blue floor-length gown with sheer sleeves. A twisted sapphire and diamond tiara sits atop her blonde head. She seems shy and quiet, content to stay behind her husbands throne. 

At the bottom of the steps, sitting on a chair at the base of the statue to the left of the throne, is Prince Royal Daenor. He’s dress much like his father, in black trousers, black dress shoes, and a gold formal jacket with a pale lilac background. He’s wearing the most ornate crown of the men, his in bright gold, with pearls studding the points and the band. I wonder jokingly if he’s compensating for something. He looks a lot like his father, but his hair isn’t quite as light. It's closer to the yellowish blonde shade his mother sports. 

Standing to his left, is his wife, Princess Royal Vhaella. She looks lovely in a lilac dress with a higher neckline, short cape detail, and elbow length sleeves studded with pearls. The tiara on her head is made entirely of pearls, and stands high. Like her mother-in-law, her hair is more yellow than blonde. I’m taking it to mean that the light yellow blonde is the hair color of commoners. White is reserved for the pureblood Athea-Lesseun’s. 

Taking a breath, I raise my chin and head for the base of the steps. As I walk, I can see that there are men and women, dressed in ornate formal coats and capes, and stunning gowns, are members of the royal court and staff, clearly here for the show. Keeping my political smile in place, I stop a few feet away from the base of the steps.

“Nal tahredia.” I slip onto one knee, my right hand moving up to my left shoulder as I dip my head. It seems odd to me, but it’s the traditional bow of the Athea-Lesseun’s. 

“Your royal highnesss. Rise.” Visegar’s voice is deep and firm. Standing, I drop my hands to my sides and look at the foreign king. 

“It’s a distinct honor to have been invited into your magnificent nation. My delegation and I are amazed by the beauty we have seen so far.” This seems to amuse Visegar.

“It is our pleasure to host you. Allow me to formally welcome you to Evermere and Athea-Lesseu. I hope you find our nation and capitol city as beautiful as we do.” He’s polite, but very distant and detached. 

“The beauty of your nation and capitol, are only eclipsed by the beauty of your family.” Laughing quietly, Visegar stands and starts down the steps. Alysella stays in her place, next to the throne. 

“I thank you for that.” Visegar says as I reaches the base of the steps. “Although, you have yet to meet the one who is perhaps the most beautiful. 

He calls something out in Ilyran, and behind me, I hear the guards open the heavy doors I entered through. Visegar gives a smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes, and I turn to see the single most beautiful woman I have ever seen. 

The woman walking towards me, in carefully paced and measured steps, is stunning. She has the same porcelain skin as her family members, but her hair, worn in a loose, low updo, is a silvery-white that’s more striking than ever Visegar’s. She’s dressed in a white dress, with a soft v-neck, and a high collar. The entire dress is made of an ornate white lace, and has a long train. The sleeves of the dress hit her elbows, before splitting revealing her hands and forearms. The sleeves continue on to brush the ground. She wears no jewelry, except for an ornate diamond crown. 

As she gets closer I can see that she has the eyes that inspired the legends. They’re much like Visegars, but while his irises still have the slightest blue tint to them, her’s are completely milky white. It would be eery, if she weren’t as beautiful as she is. Stopping just short of us, she sinks into a lower curtsey than I would have thought possible. Next to me, Visegar smiles that same political smile at her. 

“Gatir, nor sowel.” It’s obviously a command to rise, because the beautiful woman straightens up and looks at me, her lips slightly curved in a subtle smile. 

“Allow me to introduce my granddaughter, Princess Renaera.” Without hesitation, she holds out a hand for me to take. Grasping it gently, I bend down and brush my lips against the back of her hand. 

“Your grace.” I manage to say as I straighten up. 

“Your royal highness.” Her voice is high and soft. Girly, without being annoying. Her Oentari is slightly accented from what i’ve been able to tell so far. “It is a pleasure to meet you.” 

Her smile is sweet and genuine. “Your grace, the pleasure is all mine.” Removing her hand from mine, she interlocks her fingers, resting her hands on her lower stomach, just above waist level. Taking a small step away from me, she looks at Visegar. 

“Nor sowel, why don’t you show our guest to his chambers. She drops her head and gives a smaller curtsey. 

“It would be my pleasure, your majesty.” Visegar just nods and turns to me. 

“We look forward to getting to know you during your visit here, Prince Wilhelm.” 

“And I you, your majesty.” Bending slightly at the waist, I bow to him, before straightening up and turning towards Renaera. Stepping closer to her, I offer her my arm. She takes it instantly, resting her left hand on my forearm, and lifting the hem of her skirt slightly off the ground. 

Renaera leaves as soon as she shows me to my quarters. She was silently the majority of the walk through the castle, speaking only when she told me we had arrived, and wishing me a nice evening. Before I could respond, she was heading up another staircase, heading to who knows where. Shaking my head, I step into a large sitting room. 

Kade, Jase, and Nic are all there, waiting for me. “Tell me she’s hot.” Is all Nic asks, making everyone laugh.


End file.
